bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Roundhouse Zeln
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40145 |no = 842 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 164 |animation_idle = 44 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 28, 38, 47, 87, 90, 93 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 30, 20, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 28, 38, 47, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |bb_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 25, 9, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 15, 21, 28, 33, 38, 43, 47, 55, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |sbb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 5, 15, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A fighter who trained at the Toltya Dojo. After suffering a furious punch from Nemia, Zeln finally realized how he felt about her as he tried to keep his balance. From that moment, he traveled to various regions in order to save people, growing as a reliable presence on the battlefield. Once he obtained information stating that the God Army planned to destroy the Vriksha Duchy, Zeln rushed towards Nemia's side to tell her once and for all about his feelings for her. He is said to have been clad in bolts of lightning. |summon = I put my heart into everything I do. I didn't get it before, but now I want to do whatever I can. |fusion = I need more power to help others. No matter who gets in my way, I'll always keep moving forward! |evolution = I won't only protect her, but I'll protect everyone else too. That's the path I've chosen! | hp_base = 3932 |atk_base = 1349 |def_base = 878 |rec_base = 948 | hp_lord = 5700 |atk_lord = 1982 |def_lord = 1304 |rec_lord = 1421 | hp_anima = 6443 |rec_anima = 1223 |atk_breaker = 2180 |def_breaker = 1106 |atk_guardian = 1784 |def_guardian = 1502 |rec_guardian = 1322 |def_oracle = 1205 | hp_oracle = 5403 |rec_oracle = 1718 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 28 |ls = War God's Flames |lsdescription = 30% Atk boost for all Units & huge boost to BC drop rate |lsnote = 20% boost |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Shenlong Spinning Kick |bbdescription = 12 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies & probable Injury effect |bbnote = 55% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 190 |sbb = Heavenly Foot: Illusionless |sbbdescription = 16 combo Thunder attack on all enemies, adds Def ignoring effect for 2 turns & own Def decreased by half, but boosts Atk greatly for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 220 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40144 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Elemental Heroes |addcatname = Zeln5 }}